


Dude, I want that hat.

by bikedancelaugheat



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agent Carter season 1, Sammy Keyes Series - Wendelin Van Draanen
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikedancelaugheat/pseuds/bikedancelaugheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q: So all the boys want to be Agent Carter?</p>
<p>A: <em>Everybody</em> wants to be Agent Carter.</p>
<p>No, wait, that's not strictly true. Casey wants to be Angie Martinelli. He doesn't think he could handle all that, and anyway, <em>Sammy</em> is clearly Peggy Carter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Know what Sammy Keyes & co. did between Justice Jack and Sin City? Got totally into Marvel's Agent Carter, that's what.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, I want that hat.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this story on International Fanworks Day 2015. I'm happy it's finally in existence. :)
> 
> Dedicated to the Sammy Keyes fandom, which _you_ deserve to be in, and which never has enough fanworks;
> 
> and to the _Agent Carter_ season 1 fandom. I just looked through all the pre-s2 posts in my Agent Carter tag on tumblr and giggled. A _lot._ What a wonderfully joyful place. Thank you all so much.

_Marvel’s Agent Carter_ makes its debut the Tuesday after winter break.

It takes all of ten days for all of them to be wrapped around Peggy’s little finger.

***

Billy’s a Captain America fanboy, so of course he saw her in the movie, and _of course_ he has to watch. He’s wrapped in a blanket on his mattress, watching it on the tiny color TV from 1984 that Mrs. Parkes two doors down helped him fix up so he doesn’t have to fight his dad for the one in the living room. He gasps in delight when Agent Sousa pulls his crutch out from under the table, because holy wow, now _that_ is an _entrance._

And when he gets to Peggy charming her way into Spider Raymond’s room with her blond wig and evening gown and sleeper lipstick, Billy has his phone out and a message to Casey mostly written ( _dude turn this on right now I know you’re more Shakespeare than superheroes but trust me--_ ) before he remembers that Casey doesn’t have a cell phone anymore.

Tomorrow, then.

***

Dot watches it with her brothers. She and Stan make dinner in place of their turn doing the dishes, because the DeVrieses eat kind of late and no way are they missing the beginning.

When they’re excused from the table, there’s a small traffic jam in the kitchen as three people try to stack their dishes in the sink at the same time (“Neatly!” their mom added, when Troy nearly tipped over Dot’s chair getting up), which is followed by a mini-race to the living room. Dot, who’s the fastest, claims the recliner, and Stan stretches out on the sofa; when Troy gets back with the remote there’s a scuffle over sofa space that ends with Troy tickling the bottoms of Stan’s feet and Dot threatening to wrestle the remote away from him because _You’re gonna make us miss the start!_

It’s pretty great: the music is fun, Jarvis and Howard are perfect, Peggy is _fantastic_ , and Stan and Troy spend half the time yelling at the sexist jerks onscreen.

(Mrs. DeVries wanders in later, courious about this show that made her want to dance while doing the washing-up.

“You ff--” Stan is saying, when Troy kicks him and nods slightly in her direction. “--Fudge-caked dirtwad!” Stan finishes vehemently, and Mrs. DeVries bites down a smile.)

***

Sammy, of course, is oblivious.

Billy’s dancing his way to school Thursday, singing that fabulous jazzy song from the opening montage to himself ( _That Man_ , Caro Emerald, he looked it up after school yesterday and may or may not have listened to it for half an hour straight). He throws in a little shimmy just as he hears the _clack-clack_ of a skateboard on the sidewalk behind him--pirouettes in surprise--and suddenly Sammy’s there, popping her board up to walk next to him and grinning.

“Gonna ask Mr. Chester if we can do a musical next semester?”

It takes Billy a minute, his head full of swing music and Peggy Carter, but--oh right, drama class. His eyes pop wide open. “That’s _brilliant!_ I bet we could pull off _Newsies_!” He does a little soft-shoe in the middle of the sidewalk. “You think he’d go for it?”

Sammy scrunches her mouth to one side. “Well ... seeing how wild it gets _without_ singing and dance numbers? Probably not. What were you singing before, though?”

“Have you seen _Agent Carter_?” Billy asks, very seriously.

“Uh ... do I know him?”

“ _Her_ , Sammy, and she’s a _maz--_ ”

The warning bell cuts him off. “Later?” Billy asks.

“Later,” agrees Sammy, and they take off running to avoid lunch detention for being tardy.

***

It’s Friday evening when Casey finally has time to watch the show Billy’s been flailing at him about all week. He’s lying on the couch, watching it on Netflix, when Heather wanders through.

“Do you _ever_ listen to music from this century?” she snarks, stopping to look over his shoulder for a minute before rolling her eyes. “Oh boy, two dames discussing Broadway over coffee. Sounds _riveting._ ”

“You wouldn’t know riveting if it stuck you to the hull of a U.S. Navy boat,” he calls at her retreating back, and Heather sticks her hand back around the corner to flip him off.

Casey just snorts and goes to rewind the video a bit. He’s pretty sure he just heard Angie blatantly flirting at Peggy, and he’s not going to miss a _second_ of that scene.

 

Later, he hears footsteps stop somewhere behind him and when he cranes around to look, there’s Heather, looking over his shoulder from six feet away.

“What _are_ you watching?” she asks.

A snarky reply is on the tip of Casey’s tongue ( _Something girly and boring and totally last century_ )--but Heather’s not sneering and actually hasn’t taken her eyes off the screen to check his reaction, so. “This show Billy told me to watch. That’s Peggy Carter, she’s a kickass secret agent, and she has to do this case solo and after-hours because her male co-workers are too sexist to listen.”

“She just beat up three men at once,” Heather says, her eyes still glued to the screen.

Casey grins. “I thought it was _riveting_ ,” he says, infusing as much sarcasm as possible into the last word. “And _so_ last century?”

“Shut up,” she mutters, moving closer. “You gonna budge up and make space for me, or what?”

***

The second Monday after break, Heather struts into the lunchroom wearing a bright red fedora, a blue blazer, and three-inch heels with a little strap across the top of the foot.

“Dude, I want that hat,” Billy says, watching her progress from across the room.

“Where did she even _get_ that?” says Dot.

Sammy snorts. “She looks like she’s auditioning for Miss America.”

“ _Captain_ America, more like,” Billy grins.

“As if she’s anywhere _near_ Peggy Carter’s league,” Marissa huffs.

“Not even in the same galaxy,” agrees Dot.

“Wait, you’ve both seen it?” Billy asks, looking between Dot and Marissa.

Marissa shrugs. “I saw a post on tumblr. Reasons You Should Be Watching Agent Carter: gorgeous period clothing, cars, and music, cool case, disabled character, Peggy smashes the patriarchy.”

“Stan and Troy and I have been talking about it for _months_ ,” says Dot, bouncing a little in her seat. “It was _awesome._ We yelled at the guys in the SSR a _lot_ , and we _all_ started shipping Cartinelli in that first scene at the Automat--”

“You saw that too?” Billy cries. “‘Doesn’t matter when you’ve got legs like yours’?”

Dot nods like crazy. “We all looked at each other like, ‘Did you just hear what I just heard?’”

“Wait, _what_ are we talking about?” asks Holly.

“ _Agent Carter_ ,” Billy and Marissa chorus, then carefully avoid looking at each other.

“Super awesome TV show,” Dot supplies. “Starring _Secret Agent Peggy Carter_ , spy extraordinare and kicker of many a misogynist butt.”

“The fabulous lady from that Captain America movie?” Billy tries, when Sammy and Holly still look baffled. “The one who punched that soldier when he got smart with her, and tried to convince Steve not to put the plane in the water?”

Holly shakes her head. “Superhero flicks aren’t really my thing.”

“I had _way_ more than enough superhero stuff _last_ month,” says Sammy.

“Peggy isn’t actually a superhero--” Dot starts, but Marissa interrupts.

“That’s it. After school you’re coming to Hudson’s house with me and seeing at least the beginning.”

“I have to go to the Humane Society.”

“I’m meeting Casey.”

Marissa rolls her eyes. “Fine. Make room in your busy schedules this week, ’cause I can’t let you miss Peggy Carter.”

***

(When they finally do make it over to Hudson’s, the first thing they see is Marissa’s little brother Mikey standing in front of the hall mirror, carefully filling in his lips with a red marker. “Stop!” he cries, holding a hand out. “If I kiss you, you’ll fall asleep!”

“Please tell me that’s not permanent,” Marissa says, reaching for his other hand.

“Duh,” says Mikey. “Super Secret Agent Sleeping Lipstick has to wash off, or you’d put your mom to sleep all the time!”

“I’m really glad you thought of that, Agent.”)


End file.
